goanimate_v1fandomcom-20200214-history
Fluttergirl behaves at Taco Bell
Characters Fluttergirl- Tween Girl Princess Matilda- Princess Clerk- Diesel PFFR Productions- Kidaroo PFFR's dad- Diesel PFFR's mom- Jennifer Custard (Purple Ranger)- Jill Plot Fluttergirl asked Princess Matilda to go to Taco Bell and she said yes. When Fluttergirl arrived, she ordered 10 quesadillas, 8 burritos and cinnamon twists. However, the clerk told Fluttergirl there were no more cinnamom twists so he offered her a churro instead. Before Fluttergirl could get angry, PFFR Productions at a nearby table threw a fit all because he wanted McDonald's. His parents told him they are not having McDonald's. To this, PFFR Productions throws then dinner away and PFFR Productions is kicked out of Taco Bell. Fluttergirl calmed down and had a churro instead. Fluttergirl was ungrounded and Custard kills PFFR at the end. Transcript Fluttergirl: Hey Matilda. PM: What is it Fluttergirl? Fluttergirl: Can I go to Taco Bell? PM: Sure. (at Taco Bell) Clerk: What can I get you? Fluttergirl: I'll have 10 quesadillas, 8 burritos and cinnamon twists. Clerk: I'm sorry but there are no more cinnamon twists. Fluttergirl: You must be joking! Clerk: Don't feel bad. How about a churro instead? (cuts to table) PFFR Productions: I want McDonald's! PFFR's Dad: We are not having McDonald's! We are having Taco Bell so eat! PFFR Productions: No way! I want McDonald's! Fluttergirl (offscreen): (cries like Elizabat from The Save-Ums) PFFR's mom: I said don't talk to us like that! Now you made Fluttergirl cry like Elizabat! PFFR Productions: I don't care about Fluttergirl! I care about McDonald's! PFFR's mom: If you continue to bribe, you will get grounded! PFFR Productions: That's it! I'm throwing everything away in the garbage! (PFFR Productions throws table away) PFFR's Dad: Oh (20X)! How dare you throw our dinner away?! And now it made Fluttergirl cry loudly! That's it! You're kicked out of Taco Bell! Clerk: Don't cry. Have a churro instead. Fluttergirl: I wasn't crying because I couldn't get any cinnamon twists. Clerk: Why were you crying like Elizabat? Fluttergirl: PFFR was at a nearby table was with his parents. He refused to eat his dinner and he demanded he wanted McDonald's. Then he knocked the table over and I'm sure PFFR is going to be grounded for life and killed by Custard the Purple Ranger. That is why I was crying like Elizabat. Anyway, I'll have a churro instead. Clerk: Here you go. PM: Fluttergirl, thanks for behaving at Taco Bell. You are not grounded. (PFFR Production's house) PFFR's dad: How dare you make Fluttergirl cry and throw our dinner away?! That's it, you are grounded for life! PFFR's mom: And for that, someone is going to kill you! Do you know who he or she is? I'll give you 5 hints. She is a very passionate girl and her younger brother is B.B. Jammies. She has the Power Morpher to transform into her blue ranger form if needed. He is the pilot of the Zoomer and takes the Save-Ums on the adventures. He has the Power Morpher to transform into his purple ranger form if needed. He is the smartest Save-Um and usually is the one to solve any problems that arise for the group. He has the Power Morpher to transform into his red ranger form if needed. He is the strongest Save-Um and navigates the Ka-Drill. He has the Power Morpher to transform into his brown ranger form if needed. She is the kindest Save-Um and likes to go on adventures and loves to fly in her jet pack. She has the Power Morpher to transform into her orange ranger form if needed. PFFR: Please, Mom and Dad. Custard doesn't want to kill me. PFFR's mom: Correct. It's Custard, and he is going to kill you with a purple chainsaw. Custard, kill PFFR. Custard: PFFR, you should be ashamed for making Fluttergirl cry and throwing your dinner away. Now prepare to die. (Censored, Robbie Rotten then appears and hides the video) Robbie Rotten: Don't let your kids watch it! Category:Ungrounded Stuff